


Sudbina je decu

by Poetgirl616



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort cast a mysterious curse with his dying breath. A curse of his own design that wiped out a large percentage of the Wizarding population. Desperate measures are taken, a Law is passed and the future is written and sealed in an innocent looking envelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Summary: Lord Voldemort cast a mysterious curse with his dying breath. A curse of his own design that wiped out a large percentage of the Wizarding population. Desperate measures are taken, a Law is passed and the future is written and sealed in an innocent looking envelope._

Prologue

The war was over and the buildings were being rebuilt, but the wounds were still fresh.

Hermione attended the mass funerals and the smaller funerals, crying more than she knew she was able to. Many lives had ended, both as a result of the war and as a result of the illness that killed almost 80% of the population.

Lord Voldemorts curse had struck hard and without mercy. Wizards, witches, and squibs from all walks of life had been killed by the illness.

The Weasley family had suffered even more loss as a result. Fred had fallen shortly after the battle was won, making the victory feel more like a failure. The taste of the celebration turned more bitter than sweet.

Once last of the dead had been buried and the majority of the buildings reconstructed, news was spread that Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had passed a sort of marriage law.

Specifics were not released, only the reassurance that all would be explained later.

One week later, the Daily Prophet headline read  **Marriage Law Matches?**

Hermione quickly flipped to the page number offered for more information.

_Minister Shacklebolt confirms the rumours of the Marriage Law. An elaborate system of enchantments and current consensus profiles has been used to match one witch to the wizards that best suits her._

_Witches and Wizards starting from the age of fifteen and ending at the age of seventy five are required by law to participate. Failure to comply will result in six years in Azkaban prison._

_All marriages prior to the Marriage Law are now nullified and void._

_The matches will be sent to each person in the form of a letter. The matches are to be wed no longer than three months from the date of receiving their letter and the Marriage is to consummated. No exceptions!_

_Two children are expected from each wizard the witch weds. Failure to comply will result in twelve years in Azkaban prison._

_Keep your eyes and windows open, your future will soon arrive via owl._

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. Witches and wizards were being forced into marriage and parenthood no matter their wishes.

This couldn't be happening.

The young witch promptly tossed up her lunch in the nearby garbage bin and sent Harry an urgent owl.

She couldn't do this alone.

They were going to push her into marriage and then into bed with people she probably didn't know. Oh, Merlin, what if they were on the tail end of the required age?

She couldn't do this.

She dry heaved over the garbage bin, her entire body trembling.

She couldn't do this.

* * *

Hermione paced the kitchen, waiting anxiously for Harry to come.

He should have been here by now.

He could be at work. If that's the case, she could have her letter in her hand by the time he arrives. She couldn't open the letter, read the names that sealed her fate, if he wasn't there with her.

He's her best friend.

She glanced at the clock for the fifth time, wringing her hands.

He should be off work soon.

Hermione walked to the living room, deciding to wait for Harry there.

She sat and stood, alternating the movements, growing more restless with each action.

The fire roared to life, the flames changing from a vibrant red to an eerie green, and a familiar soot covered figure stepped out. Harry quickly dusted the excess soot off his clothes and strode across the living space to stand in front of her.

"Has it come yet?" He asked, his green eyes studying her face.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Mine either." He sagged a bit, relief filling his features. "I'll wait here with you. We'll read our letters together when they come. It's going to be okay, Mione."

She smiled weakly at him.

She really wished she believed that.


	2. Matches Received

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Summary: Lord Voldemort cast a mysterious curse with his dying breath. A curse of his own design that wiped out a large percentage of the Wizarding population. Desperate measures are taken, a Law is passed and the future is written and sealed in an innocent looking envelope._

Chapter One: Matches Received

*~Hermione~*

I held Harry's hand while we waited, tense and alert, side by side on my worn couch.

I clung to his hand like a lifeline, my hurricane of emotions threatened to rip me away and drag me under the flood water if I didn't have him to help center me.

We'd been through worse, I knew this logically.

Still, my treacherous mind also provided me with images and faces on a vicious merry-go-round that never stopped, only spun faster until they blurred. Bone white masks and figures dressed in all black were among them.

"Hey, Mione, you need to breathe." Harry poked me in the side, making me blow out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"What if my matches are all Death Eaters?" I whispered, staring down at our joined hands.

"That won't happen, Mione. Kingsley wouldn't let that happen, you know he wouldn't." He assured me, squeezing my hand gently. "You're probably going to be matched with rich blokes who have made all these great discoveries and speak seven languages."

I smacked his arm, fighting down a smile. "Smart arse."

"You know it's true, Mione." He told me with a grin. "You're just too brilliant for us dimmer folk. You should be serenaded with sweet equations from the textbooks of Advanced Arithmancy, and wooed with the genius behind potions that could kill you instantaneously."

"Hah, you think you're so funny." I murmured, rolling my eyes.

I did feel a bit better now.

His more relaxed attitude had helped me to relax.

A hoot from the kitchen wiped the small smile from our faces faster than you could say 'hi.' Another followed shortly after.

Our letters had arrived.

Harry's face changed, the edges of his eyes became tighter and his lips thinned. He tried to smile reassuringly at me as he stood, but it fell flat since I can read the emotions in his eyes.

The most dominant was fear.

I watched him enter the kitchen with rapt attention, and when he came out holding two letters my heart kicked up then jumped into my throat.

He sat down right beside me and placed my letter in my trembling hands. He held my gaze as he poised his shaking hand over the seal of his envelope. "We will open them together, alright? On the count of three."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Okay. On three. One. . .two. . .three!" He shouted the last bit and we tore into the envelopes, drawing the parchment containing our matches into the light.

I unfolded the parchment as slowly as my hands allowed, part of me wanting to put off reading the names as long as possible.

I heard a sigh of relief beside me, but ignored it in favor of reading through my letter.

_Ms. Granger,_

_The Ministry has run your information and has confirmed your best matches. Under the requirements listed for the Marriage Law, you have three months to marry the men listed below._

_Neville Longbottom_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Severus Snape_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Wishing you and your future husbands' many happy days,_

_Mathilda Hodgins_

Blood drained out of my face and my entire body went cold.

_No._

Not them. Anyone but them!

There had to be an error, some kind of typo or a botched result. I couldn't be matched to them.

Neville wasn't a bad choice. I knew him, I trained with him in Dumbledore's Army and fought with him during the war. He could be a bit of a walking disaster sometimes, but I trusted him with my life.

The Malfoy's had me captured and tortured under their roof. The younger having done his best to make my days at Hogwarts as terrible as he could over the years.

Severus Snape was my Potions _Professor_!

I didn't really know Charlie, he occasionally showed up at the Burrow for holidays such as Christmas, but I've never talked to him I don't think.

Arthur was happily married to the love of his life. They had decades of love, friendship and marriage. They had had plenty of children together as a result of such a love. They were like love struck teenagers in an older couples bodies. They truly were halves of the same whole, one soul in two bodies and all that super romantic, totally and completely meant for each other nonsense I tried not to take too much stock in.

It was hard to ignore, though, how ridiculously made for each other the Weasley's parents were.

I couldn't be the one to end that.

Oh, Merlin. I would be a dirty home wrecker.

I ran for the garbage bin, then I proceeded to painfully and violently dry heave as there was nothing in my stomach to toss up.

When the heaving finally stopped, I dropped to the floor and cried.

I would hurt the people I love, people who have loved me in return, and I had no choice in the matter.

Molly will hate me the rest of her life, I have ended her marriage and taken her husband, the man shelves, from her. She took me under her wing, cared for me, fed and protected me since I stepped foot in the Burrow all those years ago.

Guilt and shame ate away at my insides.

"Mione? What is it? Who did you get?" Harry asked, concerned. From the closeness I could guess that he was kneeling in front of me.

I handed the letter to him.

"What the does the Ministry think they're playing at?! Half of these are Death Eaters!" Harry growled angrily, his green eyes flashing and his knuckles white around the letter.

"Read the last name." I whispered, knowing he hadn't reached that name yet.

His face paled. "Arthur?"

I nodded, my eyes stinging with tears.

This was where Harry would rant about how I would be ruining the Weasleys marriage, tell me how much of a filthy home wrecker I am, how much of a terrible person I am, and storm out.

I wouldn't blame him for it.

He sighs, running a hand over his face. "Come on, Mione. Get cleaned up, we have to go."

I blinked at him. "What?"

I wasn't expecting that. Where was the yelling? Where was the anger?

"I'm taking you to the Burrow. If the Weasleys don't know you were matched with Arthur and Charlie by now, they will soon and you should talk to them. You will be part of the family soon and it will technically be a family meeting, so that's that." Harry stood and folded the letter, sticking it in his jeans pocket.

"I can't go to the Burrow, Harry! I'm breaking apart our best friends parents _marriage_ , I highly doubt that they would want to see me!" I couldn't believe that he suggested that I just waltz in like I didn't signify the end of something beautiful.

His face turned sad. "Mione, if anyone is to blame, its the Ministry. Not you. You need to talk to Arthur, at the very least. You're going to be married, you need to get used to discussing things with him."

A part of me knew that he was right.

I reluctantly stood from the floor, washed my face and changed into fresh clothes.

I clutched Harry's hand rightly as he prepared the Floo. Oh, Merlin, I was actually doing this.

"Just breathe, Mione. Everything will be okay." He reassured me before he stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

I watched my friend and support system disappear with a flash of green flames.

 _Okay, Hermione, you can do this. Harry is waiting on the other side of this Floo trip, he will be there the whole time._ I told myself, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

I grabbed a big handful of Floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, squeezed my eyes shut for a bit of Gryffindor courage and shouted the name of one of the last places I wanted to be at the moment. "The Burrow!"

Roaring in my ears let me know that I left my loft.

Loud voices shouting over each other in efforts to be heard first alerted me that I had arrived at my destination.

I creeped toward the source of the noise, the kitchen, naturally . The closer I got, the easier it became to distinguish individual voices and understand what they were saying.

"How in the bloody Hell did I get paired off with Pansy Parkinson?! She's a pug-faced Slytherin!" Dean hollered angrily.

"Parkinson? I got paired with Looney Lovegood!" Ron shouted.

I could picture how his face would probably be blotchy and red, the large furrow in between his eyebrows.

"Alright! That's enough out of the lot of you!" Harry yelled, voice carrying over the din. "Mione and I received our letters just a bit ago, we can all talk about our matches calmly and in a civilized manner."

I noticed that the last part he said to Ron specifically, if the pointed look was any indication.

I edged into the kitchen now that it had settled, glancing around the room, but avoiding Molly and Arthur's direction. Dean was there, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone was standing around, most were glaring down at their letters.

Charlie stared at me like he had never seen me before, probably surprised by the fact that he'd been matched to his kid brothers friend of all witches.

Oh, Merlin. Molly and Arthur haven't opened theirs yet.

Charlie, the nearest person to the couple, also noticed this. "We've all opened our letters, you should open yours."

 _No, not here. Not in front of them all._ I whispered in my mind, pleading to whatever or whoever was listening.

Merlin, God, or whoever was up there did not hear my pleas. Or if they did, they had a cruel sense of humor.

Molly made a noise between a sob and a gasp, one of her hands lifting to cover her mouth.

Arthur was frozen, his head still bowed over his letter.

"Did you get each other?" A hopeful Ginny asked. Her childlike hope stabbing me in the heart and giving the blade a brutal twist for kicks and giggles.

I stared at the floor, guilt gnawed at my insides with greedy enthusiasm. I couldn't look at any of them.

"No, sweetheart." Molly answered softly. "We have an appointment at the Ministry tomorrow to annul the marriage."

The quiet words were worse than Ginny's hope. They were almost a physical being stomping ruthlessly on the blade in my heart, slicing and cutting the organ to a bloody pump.

I broke apart a family.

I did this.

I was a home wrecker. A terrible, dirty home wrecker.

The kitchen was silent for five seconds before the Weasley children expressed their opinions.

"Why?!"

"What does the Ministry think they're playing at?!"

The others were more. . .creative expletives. One even involved a rather unpleasant scenario with a dragon and a Dementor.

"It's the law now. In order for us to repopulate we need multiple couples and as many gene combinations as we can produce." Arthur explained to his outraged children. "The Ministry fears that the Wizarding population will become completely extinct in less than a century, so they have sunk to extreme measures to prevent such disaster."

There was grumbling and grudgingly admitted statements of understanding.

"Wait, dad. Who did you get, if you weren't paired with mum?" Ginny asked, frowning.

Arthur's eyes darted to me and back.

I shifted nervously on me feet. This was the moment of truth.

He cleared his throat and turned so he was addressing all of us at once. "I have been paired with Hermione."

The kitchen exploded.

Glass shattered, wood objects splintered and voices shouted.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" An enraged Ginny demanded, rounding on me, her eyes flashing. In her anger, her face darkened, beginning to match her vibrant red hair. Her hair looked like it had a life of its own, the uncontrolled web of magic pulsing around the red headed girl. "You were supposed to be my friend, not break up my parents marriage!"

Ron looked like he very wanted to hit something. The color of his face almost rivalries the colour of his hair.

Charlie seemed to be the calmest of the three, at least he wasn't yelling, but even he was obviously not pleased with the news. Sharing a wife with his father, said wife destroying his parents perfectly happy marriage. Neither could be easy pills to swallow.

Each reaction hurt, a lot, but I knew I deserved it.

"That's enough, all of you. Give us the room." Arthur ordered, his face and voice sterner than I'd ever seen it. He was usually the laid back parent who wanted to hear all the details about his children's mischievous adventures.

He waited until the Weasley children and Dean left the kitchen, then banished himself to the back of the room, waving at Harry to do the same.

I turned pleading eyes on Molly, who had been silent since she read her letter.

I couldn't hold the sobs in anymore as I spoke to the woman who meant as much to me as my mother had. "I'm so sorry, Molly. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. If I could change it, any of it, I would."

"Oh, Hermione, dear." Molly sighed, setting her letter down on the counter and walking closer to me. "Its not your fault, sweet heart. You heard what Arthur said, the Ministry created the law they did all this. It couldn't be stopped or changed by any of us. I'm not angry with you, dear, so please stop beating yourself."

I stared at her, shocked. How could she not be angry with me? Even if what she said was true, I was _marrying Arthur,_ the man she loves. "But-"

"Now, now, no buts. Listen to me, Hermione. I am upset, but I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with the Ministry for making this mess and involving all of you. So many of you haven't had a real chance to see the world, experience love, and now you're going to be bound to not one, but multiple husbands." Molly paused and glanced at the two men still in the room. "Could you give us a bit? We have a few things to straighten out."

Arthur and Harry obediently left the kitchen.

My mind was reeling, she wasn't angry at me.

"I have had many wonderful years with that man, all of them full of love and companionship. I have enough happy memories from those years to last me the rest of my life. Now, you will marry Arthur and a number of other wizards. I will marry Cormac McLaggen and a mix of wizards from both our generations." Molly gave me a watery smile. "Please look after Arthur, Hermione, it's not my place anymore."

"Of course I will." I assured her.

"He sometimes forgets his wand, or rather he says he has, and most times it's in the opposite pocket. If you do a roast, use potatoes and carrots, but cube the potatoes and cut the carrots into smaller sections. He doesn't like large chunks or halves of either. Oh, and soak the vegetables in some kind of broth with a hint of seasonings, he prefers basil. He always said that basil brought out the best taste in any meat, vegetable or broth." Her voice broke and became thicker with emotion.

I clasped our hands together, my heart giving a painful twist. "I'll remember, I promise."

"Arthur is very experienced as well, so you won't have to worry about that." Molly said, smile watery but her gaze told me a lot.

I blushed, a small squeak escaping my mouth.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered, surprised and embarrassed. "I haven't told anyone."

"You didn't have to, dear. I've been watching you over the years, and I know the signs." Molly replied, patting my hand. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear, you're not the only virgin your age."

"I-there-" I stumbled over my words, the years flying by in my mind's eye.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Hermione." Molly tutted, smiling at me. "I give both of you my blessing, I wish you many happy years and healthy children."

The heavy weight I'd had in my chest since I read Arthur's name lifted and relief flooded my veins.

"Thank you. I wish you and your new husbands the same."

I exited the kitchen lighter and more at ease with my situation.

Arthur and Harry were sitting together on the couch talking quietly as they shared a bottle of Ogdens.

I approached, stopping next to Arthur's end of the couch and cleared my throat. Their heads snapped to me, Harry discreetly tried to hide the Firewhiskey behind his back.

"May I?" I asked, gesturing to the cushion separating the two.

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry nodded to the seat, relaxing when I didn't comment on the Firewhiskey. "How did it go with Molly?"

I thought over our conversation, choosing my words carefully. "It was. . . enlightening."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his hair. Harry gave me a funny look.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little like it was almost time to get defensive.

"Enlightening? Really, Mione, how did it go?" He repeated, his voice betraying that he was anxious.

I noticed how tense Arthur was. I only saw him like that when bad news, danger, or Death Eaters were involved.

I snatched the bottle from behind Harry's back and took a hefty swig, savoring the burn as it went down. "We discussed the whole Marriage Law mess and that it sucked for everyone left in the worl. We talked about women stuff for a little bit-and no, Harry, I won't tell you what that means. She gave us her blessing and wished us many happy years with healthy children."

Arthur's shoulders sagged, the tension leaving him. "Now that that's settled, why don't you tell me who else you have in that letter."

I glanced at Harry, confused. "Harry didn't tell you?"

What had they been talking about that whole time?

Harry shook his head in over exaggerated movements.

"No, he said you should be the one who told me." Arthur answered, glancing between me and Harry.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for every possible outcome once the names were out in the open and handed Arthur the bottle of Firewhiskey. "Take the bottle, you'll need it."

Technically, he only needed it for just one name. Or two, depending.

He accepted it, his eyes wary.

"The other wizards are Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, C-Charlie, Draco Malfoy and . . . Lucius Malfoy." I said the last name slowly and reluctantly then immediately hunched in on myself, watching Arthur nervously. His strong negative feelings for Lucius were very well known in The Burrow and among the Order members.

I honestly didn't know how he would react to the news that I was also marrying his son.

Silence.

I picked at my nails, giving him time to process the information.

The silence stretched on.

I bit the bullet, so to speak, and risked a glance at Arthur. Maybe he hadn't heard the last one?

I wasn't sure if I was hoping if he had or he hadn't.

The only visible sign that he had indeed heard me was the firm set of his lips and the tightening around his eyes.

After another moment, he nodded. "Very well, then. Nothing to be done about it. We should call a meeting with the other husbands to be and discuss some important points before we proceed. If you would like to owl them, Hermione, I'll set up a neutral location for the meeting."

I only just then realized that Harry had slipped out, leaving me and Arthur alone in the room.

I returned my attention to my future husband, watching him mull over his thoughts. I noticed how his lips shifted to the side whenever he is deep in thought.

"I believe Diagon Alley should be neutral enough. If you don't mind." He added, nodding toward me. "The Leaky Cauldron was destroyed in the war, but the land exchanged ownership and a new bar was built in its place. The man who owns it didn't fight on either side, so I imagine that's as neutral as we can hope for."

"It could work. Do you know what he's calling it now?"

"The Labyrinth, I believe. I've heard it's supposed to be bigger than the Leaky Cauldron, so there's bound to be somewhere we can meet that's relatively private. A secluded section, maybe."

"Okay. Now we need a time. How is four o'clock?" I asked, wanting to be sure Arthur was free at the mentioned time and that he approved.

"That will do nicely." He agreed, smiling at me.

I wasn't aware how much his approval meant to me until I had it, and I was surprised at how happy and relieved that made me.

"That gives us two hours, so why don't we each make a list of topics we can discuss at the meeting. Go ahead and disclose the suggestion in the letters to make things as equal and fair as possible." Arthur suggested, watching my face for approval.

"Prefect idea. I'm going to go home and prepare mine, I will see you at four o'clock at The Labyrinth." I replied, standing from the couch. He stood up as well, so I leaned forward to hug him goodbye, my mind already bursting with questions and thoughts for tonight.

I would need to shower and probably eat before I left, but first things first.

I had to make a list.


	3. Bars and Bargains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Summary: Lord Voldemort cast a mysterious curse with his dying breath. A curse of his own design that wiped out a large percentage of the Wizarding population. Desperate measures are taken, a Marriage Law is passed and the future is written and sealed in an innocent looking envelope._

**Okay guys, this one was a bit more difficult to crank out, Lucius and Severus were stubborn and refused to cooperate. This may end up being a two parter, folks, but we shall see.**

**Happy birthday to my loyal reader, Moonlit_magnolia 80. I hope you like it! =)**

Chapter Three: Bars and Bargains

I checked the clock, patting down my pockets to make sure that I had my list.

Okay, the list is there and it's almost four o'clock.

I locked up the house, closed all the windows, shut off the thermostat and turned off all the lights. The only source of heat was now the fireplace in the kitchen.

I stood in my kitchen and bit my lip, but didn't scoop up a handful Floo powder.

I didn't know how long the meeting would last. It could be hours.

Also, The Labyrinth may not be connected to the Floo network.

In a last minute decision, I grabbed my purse from the table and stuffed it with galleons in case drinking was involved afterward. I gripped my wand tightly and pictured the sign with the name of the street the Leaky Cauldron used to sit on.

I was left standing across the street from The Labyrinth. I stood frozen, staring at the green sign on the front of the building.

I had no idea what to expect from tonight.

I've never been in a room with all my future husbands at once, thinking back. It's either been one small group together or another and usually with a bit of spacing between.

I didn't know what they would want from me, or from each other.

I couldn't stand here all day. I was already on the receiving end of strange looks.

People were waiting on me inside. I could do this.

I rode on the back of a dragon from Gringott's to Hogwarts. I played a hand in defeating one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time. I could handle a meeting with my future spouses.

I had to go inside. I am going inside. . . _now._ As I thought the last word, I strode across the street and walked into the building without giving myself a chance to second guess my actions. The sooner this is held, the sooner I could plan and prepare for whatever future I'd have to live in.

The differences between the old building and new building were noticeable.

In the Leaky Cauldron, the interior design and everything else about the place reminded her of the taverns she saw in the films she watched with her parents when she was growing up. Lit with candle chandeliers, with large, solid wood tables and chairs-almost like taverns before electricity had been invented.

The Labyrinth was a completely different story.

The interior was much like a muggle bar would look except for the jukebox, slot machines and ATM machines. Instead, there were more magical artifacts and liquors, especially along the counter space of the bar. There were easily twenty tables spread out with more than adequate space left in the middle of the room for a dance floor.

I immediately caught sight of them.

Charlie, Lucius, Draco, Neville, Arthur and Severus were seated at the table nearest the bar on the left side.

 _Here goes nothing._ I thought, taking a deep breath and walking to our table.

Severus looked like he would rather be bitten by Nagini again than be here, and I didn't blame him one bit. Both Malfoys glanced around like the entire place was covered in the most disgusting substances.

Arthur stood once he saw me walking toward the table and met me halfway, greeting me with a smile, his blue eyes kind. "I'm glad you came."

I gave him a little smile. "I hope that you won't be offended that I considered running."

"It's understandable." He assured me, eyes kind and warm as they always were. He turned a bit so he was almost sideways and held one of his arms out for me. He leaned toward me a little, his voice lowering to a stage whisper. "I wouldn't want to marry this lot either, if I could help it."

I grabbed the arm he offered me, squeezing it as I laughed. I was very grateful for his effort to lighten the mood.

The small smile left my lips as I glanced at the table my other spouses occupied. I was very outnumbered here and the idea of facing all six at once was intimidating at the moment.

"Stay with me?" I asked, my voice small and vulnerable. An exact representation of how I felt.

Arthur's eyes softened.

"Of course." He answered, honest and sincere.

The grip anxiety held over me eased. I nodded to him, and he took that as his cue to begin walking to our table.

All eyes were on Arthur and I as we approached.

Lucius stood first, his posture stiff and regal, his spine straight as a rod. He held his silver snake head cane slightly in front of his body, the jewels of its eyes glinting in the light. His trademark smirk was on his face and his grey eyes trained on me, much like a predator and his prey. "Miss Granger, it has been a while since last we met, though the circumstances seem slightly better in this meeting."

My spine stiffened and I gripped Arthur's arm tighter, partly so I wouldn't do something rash like hex Lucius or strike him with my hands. "Yes, I hear that you had to remodel your sitting room. Such a pity, the chandelier was quite lovely."

It didn't need to be spoken which chandelier, he understood perfectly from the barely visible twitch his right eye displayed. Immediately after our exchange, he straightened up even more and bowed to us, his eyes cooler and posture more tense. He took his seat, my guess is the last bit was to preserve what dignity he had left after our chat.

Arthur didn't comment on what had just occurred, he merely passed the newly occupied seat so we could greet the next of my spouses.

Draco stood, expression blank and grey eyes without any discernible emotion. He bowed and kissed the back of my hand, lips barely touching the skin, a smooth motion that ended when he stood straight once more. He waved a hand and produced a rose that almost looked silver with a small amount of blue just near the stem, then offered it to me. "Miss Granger, I am pleased you have joined us. The noble house of Malfoy greets you and welcomes you into our long family line. We promise that you will want for nothing and that we will do our level best to make you happy in the years we will be one."

I blinked, the entire encounter unexpected. His face remained blank and his voice was almost emotionless, even though he had been talking about welcoming me and becoming one, the words sounded very rehearsed. Well, robotic would probably be a better description.

A single prod to my arm reminded me that I was expected to respond.

I mentally shook myself and accepted the rose, carefully taking it from his loose fingers. "Thank you, mister Malfoy, I hope that I will not disappoint you."

I internally grimaced at my choice of words, but it was the best I could do given the situation. He threw me with his speech, no matter how rehearsed, and the offering of the beautiful rose. I lost my chance at taking them back or adding something less disturbing when he reclaimed his seat beside his father.

 _Okay then, moving on._ I thought, wanting to bang my head on the table a few times.

Charlie was next, his smile a bit strained as he stood. "You made it."

I attempted to smile back, shrugging my shoulders and making an eh sound.

"I didn't have anything better to do today." I tried to joke, but it fell flat since Charlie just blinked at me before he sat down again.

I stopped short at the following chair.

Neville looked like he hadn't shaved in a week or slept in days, his face scruffy and dark circles under his eyes.

His eyes.

His normally lively hazel eyes were dim and bloodshot, almost lifeless. He didn't even seem to see me, more like he saw _through_ me and into a memory. His clothes were a bit on the ragged side and musky.

"Neville?" I called, hoping to get through to him before the meeting officially started.

His eyes snapped to mine and a little more life returned to them.

"Hey." He murmured hoarsely.

"Do you need a minute? We can wait, or we can do this another time if you need us to. Just. . .please tell me what you need." I hated seeing Neville like this. Something was obviously wrong.

"No, no, I'll be fine. Besides, it's best to get it over with now." His lips turned up in a tiny smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I bit my lip and accepted it, it's what he wanted for now.

I moved on to the last wizard, the one I was dreading facing the most after Lucius.

Severus Snape, my former Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and once temporary Headmaster of Hogwarts. He looked much the same as before the battle at Hogwarts, except for a scar on his neck that even the Healers at St. Mungos couldn't heal completely.

Black eyes bore holes into me, his usual cold and emotionless glare very much present. "Sit down so we can get this nonsense over with."

Arthur frowned disapprovingly, but stayed silent and led me to our seats which were thankfully right next to each other.

I sighed in relief and sank into my chair, settling my purse in my lap for safe keeping. "So, how do we do this?"

Arthur cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. "Well, I believe the general idea is for us to decide on the basic necessities involved with the Law and its requirements."

I glanced around, the fact that we were the only people in the place bugging me. "Why aren't there other people here? This is a bar, there's usually many more bodies and noise involved with an open bar."

Arthur smiled, obviously expecting the question. "I wondered when you were going to ask that question. I asked that the owner keep it closed to other people until the meeting is finished as a favor, my father knew his father. They went to Hogwarts together, actually."

I blinked at him, surprised. "Oh. Okay. That's actually rather brilliant."

"Alright, we should get started." Arthur announced, pulling a folded up parchment from inside his breast pocket. "I asked you to write down questions, concerns or thoughts that you would like to address while we are discussing topics. I suppose we should begin by deciding who would be the head of the house."

"You should do it." I told him, thinking about his years of experience managing a wife and seven children. "You have experience managing a large family and the rest of us either haven't been married or have been married but had only one child. You are the optimal choice."

He nodded, contemplating. "Does anyone disagree with Hermione's proposal?" He asked, glancing around the table.

Silence.

"Alrighty then, it's decided, I am head of the family. First order of the family meeting, the date of the wedding. Any thoughts?" He inquired, quil poised over a blank sheet of parchment for notes.

"The Daily Prophet said the Ministry is giving us three months to marry. We can choose any day between now and then." Draco drawled his voice expressing boredom, his grey eyes on his nails as he picked at them.

"I think we're looking for a certain day in particular, Draco." Arthur replied, not impressed in the least by the younger Malfoys behaviour.

"What does it matter? The sooner this infernal event is over, the better." Severus cut in coolly.

I balked, his words and attitude hitting my skin like stones. I was getting fed up with said attitude. Quickly. "It matters, _Severus_ , because according to the third page of the letter we are to submit paperwork detailing the wedding date and a guest list."

"I'm sure we can find a date that we all agree to. Why don't we start with tomorrow and go from there?" Arthur suggested calmly, snipping the building argument in the bud.

I lowered my eyes, taking deep breaths to cool down.

Footsteps approached, echoing in the newly established silence of the room. All heads turned to look at the newcomer.

A man in his late thirties or early forties with closely shaved dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes and sun kissed skin was walking toward our table. He had on ripped blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt, Dragon fang earrings decorated both ears. He stopped about four inches from us, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. "I know I was meant to keep people out, but this redheaded dude is insisting that I let him in."

I frowned. Redhead?

"What is his name?" Arthur asked, equally curious and cautious.

"Bill Weasley."

I blinked, fighting the urge to clean out my ears and then ask the owner to repeat himself.

"Did he say why he wants inside so badly, Jimmy?" Charlie asks warily, eyes narrowed.

The owner, Jimmy, shrugs. "He says it's important, but he wouldn't specify what the 'it' he was talking about. I asked like twenty times, so yeah, he ain't budging."

I glanced at Arthur's face, unsure. He hadn't told me what had happened after Harry and I left the Burrow. Was that a good thing? Was that a bad thing? Did something happen after we left?

Arthur was as serious as I had ever seen him. He was silent for a little while, eyebrows furrowed as his blue eyes bore holes into the surface of the table. Finally, he lifted his eyes from the table and looked at Jimmy. "Let him in, Jimmy. If I know my son, when he says something is important enough to interrupt a private meeting, then it's important."

Jimmy nodded and turned away to do as he was told.

I bit my lip, debating. Curiosity and caution urging me to do two separate things.

Curiosity wanted me to ask what Arthur suspected about Bill's arrival. Caution warned me that it might not be wise to do so, it might be a private family sensitive matter and he might not be ready to discuss those things with me yet.

I chose caution and kept my tongue.

The door swung open and every head at the table swung to take a look.

Bill stepped into the bar, hesitating momentarily at the door. Jimmy gestured a hand to our table as he closed the door behind them and then slipped into a room marked Employees Only at the other side of the bar.

Bill walked slowly toward us, regarding us warily as he came forward. He paused before he reached the table, about a foot in between us and him. A lot of eyes were on him, but he only had eyes for his father.

I glanced between father and sons.

 _Okay, this is either a good thing or a bad thing._ I thought, a little nervously. I wouldn't be able to tell until one of them speaks.

"Mum sent me." Bill said, stance and tone normal. Both were good signs.

Arthur raised both eyebrows. "Your mother sent you?"

Wait. _What?!_

"Yeah. Something came for you after you left home, it has the Ministry's seal but I don't recognize the stamp." The curse breaker replied, his left hand digging in his chest pocket. He made a triumphant sound and pulled out an envelope similar to the one I received earlier today.

Arthur held out his hand and Bill obediently passed the envelope to his father. The older Weasley quickly opened it and scanned the contents, his face becoming more grave. Finally, his head lifted and he folded the paper but didn't tuck it away. "Thank you, Bill. Please thank your mother for me and tell her I'll visit as soon as possible."

The curse breaker nodded, his expression changing from curious and a tad anxious to downright uncomfortable.

My heart sank.

Why would Arthur visit his own home? Why wouldn't he tell Molly himself?

Arthur said nothing as Bill left the bar, not making eye contact with anyone at the table. Now even me. Once the door swung closed and the silence stretched for a few moments, he cleared his throat and set the letter aside in favour of his original parchment. "I apologize for the interruption. Where were we?"

I swallowed the questions I wanted to blurt out and focused on the topic we were supposed to be discussing. We need a wedding date. "We were discussing a date for the wedding."

"How about two weeks?" Charlie offered. "That should be enough time to put together a wedding and a guest list to submit to the Ministry."

Arthur hummed, blue eyes calculating. "I have no objections. Hermione?"

"It sounds about right." I decided, nodding. "So, who wants to take care of what?"

Severus didn't move a tick. Draco raised a single brow in a barely noticeable movement.

"What? Did you expect me to do everything?" I demanded, glaring at each male around the table as my temper flared. "Just because I'm the girl, it doesn't mean I have to take care of all of the wedding nonsense. You all are involved in the whole marriage process, you can take care of some of this nonsense, too."

Charlie chuckled, but quickly hid it with a cough.

"Wedding planners and florists will need to be hired. Luckily, I happen to be acquainted with the best florist in the world, discreet and available at any time I require. Being a Malfoy, I know at least one person in every position that is of importance. The wine for the reception will, of course, be provided by the Malfoy apothecary, selected from my own private collection." Lucius drawled, his tone switching between smug arrogance and cool indifference.

"I can contact our private tailor and have his team provide custom tuxedos for the occasion." Draco murmured, traces of boredom in his voice.

"Now that the date is decided, we should talk about the location." Arthur announced, his quil sliding across the width of his parchment like he was crossing something out. "I believe to save on time and cost, we should have the wedding take place on the property we will use as our family home. That said, we should make a decision on where that location and property will be."

Lucius pounced. "Obviously, Malfoy Manor is the best choice."

I stiffened, my teeth clenching. I wouldn't step foot in that place again as long as I drew breath. "Absolutely not!"

A blonde head whipped to me, grey eyes narrowing into slits. "Do you have something to say?"

I met his stare with equal hostility. He didn't scare me anymore.

"There's no way in hell I am going to take one step in that place again, much less _**live**_ there." I snarled, the air starting to crackle around me.

"Are you insinuating that Malfoy Manor isn't good enough for-for you?" Lucius hissed dangerously, a slight pause near the end making me certain he was going to say something very different.

"No child of my blood will be raised in that hell hole! Not after what you did to their mother!" I screamed, my face heating to a bright lobster red in my fury. "You let me be tortured in that house! Your wand didn't cast the curse but your refusal to interfere makes you just as guilty of the crime."

The negative energy level was rising rapidly as the arguing escalated.

Frustration and annoyance bubbled inside my chest like a potion boiling in a covered cauldron, until finally it exploded.

In this case, I was the covered cauldron and the potion was my emotions.

They were intent on disrespecting me.

I had had _**enough**_.

I stood, pushing off the table and sending my chair crashing to the floor with a loud crash with the force.

"I have had it with the disrespect!" I snapped, my voice cutting off whatever Lucius was going to say next and glasses shattered on the bar nearby.

Stunned silence greeted my outburst.

I levelled each male with a glare. "We are going to have to get married and live together whether we like it or not. At some point soon we are also going to have to have children together. We have no choice in any of those things and we can't change any of it no matter how much we try."

Lucius tightened his gloved grip on his walking stick and kept narrowed eyes on me. Neville looked haunted. Severus' expression was indifferent and his black eyes cool. Arthur hummed in agreement, blue eyes thoughtful. Charlie looked downright amused.

I took a deep breath to cool down and continued. "Look, we don't have a choice about who we marry, who we have children with or when we have them. We can't change that, we also can't change the past or how we treated each other then. However, what we can do is choose how we act from here on out. We could keep arguing, keep hurting each other in all the ways we can. . . Or. . .we can try to get along. If we argue we will only be making ourselves and any children we have absolutely _miserable_. We will be punishing them for our differences and that's not fair to them, I don't want that for them."

Facial expressions changed. The men I knew as friends softened, the men I didn't know at all were only slightly less indifferent.

I sighed, biting my lip as I fought to find the words I needed. "I know there's a high probability that you will never love me, and I'm not asking you to love me. All I ask of you, of each of you, is that we try to be civil to one another. Please, just try. If it doesn't work out then. . .then we will cross that bridge when we come to it. So. . .what do you say? Can we try to get along, for the sake of our children?"

"I agree." Arthur murmured, smiling gently at me.

Charlie shrugged. "I can do that."

Neville nodded, not speaking.

Draco and Lucius didn't answer immediately, making me nervous. They were a big part of this effort, I needed them to agree if things were going to truly change between us.

Finally, they each gave a single hum of agreement.

I turned my eyes to Severus last, the nerves magnifying until it felt like butterflies the size of baby dragons fluttered rapidly and chaotic inside my stomach. He was the hardest nut to crack, the key to this whole idea coming to fruition. If he wasn't on board, there was no hope of peace.

"It seems that I am the last." He hissed in his scarily soft and smooth voice that hadn't changed after healing from Nagini's poisonous bite. "It also appears that willingly or not I'm to be saddled with a bride, or be stripped of my magic and tossed in Azkaban. Neither are appealing, but I suppose you aren't _completely_ intolerable."

I had to bite back a sharp retort, counting to twelve in my head.

We had agreed to be civil, he was included and there was also less cruelty in that sentence than there could have been. I knew for a fact that he could be so much meaner than he was just now, our years at school taught me that.

Arthur cleared his throat, sparing me from having to think of a response that wasn't sporting hidden barbs or thorns. "Let's continue. We were discussing a property to house us and our future children, suggestions have been made. Lucius has submitted Malfoy Manor for consideration."

I stiffened. Malfoy Manor was beyond out of the question!

"A cabin in Romania isn't the best option for a big family." Charlie merely said.

"Spinner's End doesn't have the space for a small family of four, let alone twelve." Severus drawled lazily.

Arthur hesitated, then sighed and offered up his suggestion. "The Burrow has a great deal of room, but it would still need a few few extensions here and there for comfort."

"No, Arthur, we aren't going to live in The Burrow." I immediately protested. "Molly should have it, and if she doesn't want it then maybe Ron or Ginny will want to start their family there. The Burrow has been their home as long as they've lived, it's their birth right, I won't take that away from them."

His responding expression was gratitude.

"Longbottom Hall has more than enough room." Neville suggested, running a hand over his face, like he did when he was going over things in his mind. "The rooms are just sitting there empty, waiting to be used. The grounds are large enough for an event like an outdoor wedding and there's even a space inside Gran made into a sort of ballroom where the reception could be held."

I raised my eyebrows, impressed. It certainly sounded like it met all of our needs.

I glanced at Arthur, curious to know his opinion.

The eldest Weasley hummed thoughtfully, blue eyes calculating, comparing the factors of the property with our needs. "I believe it's a solid choice. Show of hands, who's in favour?"

I raised my hand. Charlie, Neville, and Arthur joined me. Severus was scowling, but finally grudgingly raised his hand.

Lucius stubbornly refused. Draco examined the cuffs of his suit resolutely.

Arthur sighed. "Four in favor, two opposed. Longbottom Hall will be the family home and site of the wedding. Each spouse is required to spend a minimum of four days in the family home. We've decided on the property business, now it's a good time to discuss the contents of the letter I received."

"What was it?" I asked, curious.

"It was a letter with more detailed information on what is expected of us, of you." He responded vaguely, picking up and unfolding the letter in question.

I waited patiently as he skimmed the no doubt unnecessarily lengthy start of the letter.

"You are to have relations with at least one of us weekly until a child is conceived and this will continue until each of us has the required number of children. You are within your rights to refuse to have relations with us while pregnant and during your monthly courses." Arthur's cheeks and ears were flaring tomato red by the time he stopped reading.

My cheeks were also hot and I imagine mirrored his.

Clearing his throat, he continued. "You are not required to have relations with us for up to three weeks after the birth or if seriously ill as diagnosed by an experienced medi-witch. All relations will resume after recovery."

I took a shaky breath. Okay, so I can refuse them certain times. That doesn't sound too terrible, compared to what I imagined, but it still isn't what I wanted for my life as a married woman.

Arthur tucked the letter away and turned to look at me expectantly.

I blinked. What was he waiting for?

Then it dawned on me that he had always referred to me for my opinion on everything we had discussed. Why would this be any different?

I cleared my throat and hoped my voice stayed steady. "It sounds reasonable, considering."

I made a face at my answer, before elaborating.

"What I mean to say is that it could be worse for all involved. I acknowledge that the six of you have needs, and I won't deny you those needs on the condition that I am treated well and my wishes are respected." I explained, not concerned with their possible responses.

That was my condition and I won't change it.

As I predicted, there were three men who stiffened and their expressions cracked a bit.

"That is a fair condition." Arthur spoke up before either Malfoy or Severus could comment negatively. "I think that's all for now. Does anyone have something they wish to add?"

I shook my head.

None of the other men said anything.

"Very well, make out individual guest lists and we will hammer out the final list next week. I'll send a copy in to the Ministry with a copy of the family home address and wedding date." Arthur smiled around the room once and then stood to leave.

Severus was one of the first to shoot out of the door as fast as he could while still dignified. Lucius and Draco were very close behind him, their heads held high.

I paused in the act of standing once I noticed that Neville had stayed seated, showing no signs of leaving anytime soon.

"I think I'll stay a little while." I told Arthur when he hesitated by my chair, smiling at him so he knew I was really okay.

"Okay." He replied, dropping a kiss on the side of my head on his way out.

The door swung closed, and silence stretched. I fidgeted as I tried to think of something to say to Neville that wasn't stupid or painfully obvious.

I had nothing.

It appears I didn't have to.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Neville rasped, breaking the silence.

I sucked in a breath in sharp gasp. . .


	4. Dark Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

**Okay, guys, I will only say this once. This is not Ten Too Many. This is a completely different story, I am the original author and any similarities are purely coincidental.**

**Also, I know a few of you at least will be happy to read this. :) Enjoy!**

**~ _Dark Promises_ ~**

"Neville. . ." I trailed off, unsure what to say.

What do you say to a question that loaded?

I watched apprehensively as Neville summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey and a pair of glasses to our table.

"What? Nothing to say after your long speeches before?" He asked, pouring a generous amount in his glass and swallowing half in one gulp.

"Not of this is how I'll be treated." I answered, foreseeing the fight that was brewing.

His face turned stormy and he burst from his chair into a standing position, almost knocking the bottle of Firewhiskey over. "How _y_ _ou'll_ be treated?! How about how I was treated? Did you ever think of that?!"

"Neville, you never let me explain." I shot back, anger rising.

"What the bloody hell was there to explain? It was pretty clear to me!" He snarled, eyes blazing.

"I know it was, but it wasn't." I growled, frustrated. "I know what it looked like, Neville, but it wasn't. Not for me."

"That's a load or rubbish!" He roared furiously, slamming his hand on the table. "Don't tell me it wasn't like that for you! You kissed me back!"

"I know I did!" I screamed back, my hands twisting into my hair. "I tried to explain-I just needed-I'm a virgin, alright?! I stopped you from kissing me again because I was trying to tell you that and I needed to figure out what I wanted."

Neville fell into his chair, shocked. "You-I thought-Ron?"

I sighed, the fight leaving me. "We didn't work out. We were just too different, he didn't understand how I could want a career and a family."

"So you really haven't. . .?" He trailed off, watching my face.

"No." I murmured, biting my lip.

"And you haven't talked to Harry or Ron about. . .?" He asked with a grimace.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I was a git." He mumbled, shoulders slumped and face twisted with guilt.

My heart twisted.

"Pass me that glass and all is forgiven."

With a grin, Neville poured the Firewhiskey and passed it over.

* * *

After the argument was done with, talking with Neville had been just like old times. I missed talking like that with someone from the good old days, it had been nice to reminisce memories not full of terror and pain.

Between the two of us, the Firewhiskey was gone in no time, and we both had a nice buzz going.

I was glad that we finally cleared the air about what happened.

I landed on my street, a few buildings away from my loft, stumbling a little bit. With a glance either direction to make sure the coast was clear, I left the small alley and headed home.

I walked up the stairs to my loft, fishing for my keys in my purse when I was almost to my door.

I went straight to the kitchen, grabbed the Firewhiskey I had stashed in the back of the fridge, and poured a generous amount in a tall glass. I tossed half of it back, enjoying the burn as it went down.

I was tired of today.

Today had been a mess of emotions, arguments and tension.

I nursed my glass as I sat on my loveseat in the living room and stared into the fire, thinking about what had been agreed.

I was marrying two people I had fought for years, ever since I was eleven.

How did that happen?

The fire roared to life, the red flames turning green as a figure clad in dark blue robes stepped out. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, dusted himself off on the rug in front of my fireplace

"Kingsley?" I asked, blinked at him. "What are you doing here? It's well past eight."

"Hermione, I'm glad you are home. There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you." Kingsley rushed, already walking toward me.

"Urgent matter?" I repeated, immediately concerned.

What could have happened in such a short time that was urgent? Why come to me? Did something happen to Harry or one of the others?

I just left Neville, so it couldn't have been him.

"There has been a grave error made at the Ministry." He sighed, his expression worried and eyes tired. "I regret to inform you that the mistake involves the selection of your husbands. It's possible that you could have more husbands that weren't listed, or that you were mistakenly given more husbands than you were matched with. I'm not sure."

I stared at him, the glass of Firewhiskey falling through numb fingers. I could feel all the blood drain from my face.

_He-they- **what**?_ I couldn't think straight. It didn't make sense.

"W-what?" I rasped, my voice unsteady. "I-I dont-"

I couldn't have heard right.

"I wanted to tell you in person, also, this isn't something someone would generally put in a letter. With the Ministry short staffed, the damn thing most likely would've got lost or mixed up, like your list of matches. I'm looking into this matches mess, I'll let you know if I find something." Kingsley sighed, running a hand over his face and shaking his head. "I'm so sorry about all this, I truly am. I'll fix it as soon as I can, I promise."

Fury gripped me. "You're telling me that after putting us through all this that I may or may not have a significant change in husbands?! We just met and went over plans for the future! We decided wedding details, where we were going to _live_! _**Now**_ you're saying-"

I cut myself off, words failing me as I grew more and more angry. I twisted my hair in my hands, tugging at it harshly in my aggitation.

I wanted to hex Kingsley.

I wanted to inflict every curse and hex I had ever read about in school on him for this.

Instead I wordlessly and insistently flung a hand at the fireplace, urging him to leave. NOW.

The roaring of the fire and a flash of green told me he had heeded my silent warning.

I was left alone, my thoughts in chaos and my feelings in upheaval.

A marriage had been ended, something made even worse by the fact that it may have been for nothing at all. Arthur might not even be one of my matches and his marriage could have been broken for no good reason.

Thinking about it, truthfully the idea of us being a match made absolutely no sense.

If Arthur isn't a match, there's a chance some of the other men I spoke to tonight are also not my actual matches.

Where did that leave us?

Everything we had decided, everything we had worked on for so long today was now in uncertain shambles.

With no way to be completely sure who really is my match, no concrete decisions could be made, including living arrangements.

There was another problem to add to my mounting list of problems.

My lease was up in a less than a week.

I'd searched for open flats endlessly. All the flats in my budget are taken and the rest that are open are also so far out of my price range its ridiculous.

What would I do?

I was terrified of the future in more than one way at the moment.

I had no idea who I was marrying.

I didn't have a clue where I was going to live after my lease was up.

How did everything go so wrong in an hour?

I paced, fighting tears as I twisted my hands in my hair.

There was only one thing I could think to do.

I went for the mantle over the fireplace, blindly grabbing a hand full of powder and throwing it into the fireplace. "Number Twelve Grimauld Place!"

The flames whisked me away in a blur of colors and shapes.

I stepped out to a familiar scene.

A wing backed chair in a horrid green, stained and firmly rooted in place with a powerful sticking charm. A rectangular mahogany table separating said chair from the tan love seat and matching armchair. The scratched up dark hardwood floor needed to be swept and mopped as soon as possible, it was absolutely filthy.

None of those things mattered near as much as the thin wizard who stood and walked around the armchair.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, glancing at the clock on the mantle. "It's late. Is everything okay?"

As soon as I saw him, heard his voice, the flood gates opened.

"Harry." I said, voice breaking on a sob and tears streaming down my face. A moment later I flew at him, flinging my arms around his waist in a vice tight grip and burying my face in his chest.

Harry stumbled a little, using his reflexes to recover and stabilize his footing. His arms closed around me, drawing me closer and stroking my back. "Mione? What's going on? I can't help if you don't tell me what has you upset."

"Kingsley stopped by after I got home from the Labyrinth. He-he told me that something went wrong at the Ministry when they were issuing the matches, they're short staffed and it messed up the distribution of names to their proper recipient. Harry, I don't know who I'm going to marry." I murmured against the front of his dark grey t-shirt. Safely encased in his arms, I felt free to tell him my worst fears. "What if I have more Death Eaters from the war?"

Harry immediately tensed.

"Kingsley wouldn't let that happen. If the person doing the matches tried, even then, I'd hex them until they didn't know their own name." He answered darkly, his voice full of sinister promise.

I am a horrible person, because that actually made me feel better.

Even if what he said were true, it could take weeks to sort through the mess at the Ministry.

I didn't have that kind of time. I needed somewhere to live in a few days.

"My lease is ending in less than a week. I didn't say anything before because, naturally, I'd live with my husbands and at the beginning of this day I thought I knew who I was marrying. Now. . .with what Kingsley told me. . . I don't know anything anymore and that terrifies me." I admitted, the weight already lifting from my shoulders.

"Mione, you don't have to look for a place to live. You can live here at Grimauld Place with me until this matches business is sorted." Harry told me, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

However, it had the opposite effect.

I pushed away from him, shaking my head. "No, Harry, I couldn't. You have so much stuff here already that you still have to sort through, I couldn't add my mountain of junk to it."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "We both know you don't own junk, Mione. You being here isn't a hardship or burden or whatever other nonsense is going through that brilliant brain of yours, so stop."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he shushed me.

"You are going to be staying here with me. I won't have you out on the street and that's the end of it." He told me firmly, green eyes challenging me to argue.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

He knows I don't like decisions being made for me, even if they are for my best interest.

Harry softened, his expression becoming open and honest. Almost like he was pleading me to believe him. "I don't mind, Mione, really. I have more spare rooms than I know what to do with anyway and it'll be nice to have one full. You can sleep in your chosen room tonight and return with your belongings tomorrow when you're ready."

"I have furniture. . ." I tried, sorely tempted to accept.

He shrugged. "I needed new furniture anyway."

I shook my head, smiling at him fondly. "Okay, okay, you win."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, pumping his fists with a big grin.

After being shown the choices, I chose my former room. It was the least dingy and depressing, the bed post less terrifying than some of the choices. My former room had hardwood floors instead of hideous, gaudy carpet present in several other rooms in the house.

I settled in to the familiar bed, pulling the blankets up to my neck. The exhaustion caught up to me instantly, the events of today vanishing from my mind in exchange for dreamless sleep.


	5. I'm Paired With Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

~I'm Paired With Who?~

I woke early, grabbing a quick breakfast of toast and eggs, then dashing off to my loft before Harry got up.

I had a lot to do today and I needed the space to think.

I checked that the door was locked and tossed my keys onto the coffee table, blowing out a breath as I scanned the room. Where to start first?

I would need the kitchen for food and refreshments while I worked, but utensils I didn't need for either could be packed up. Then I suppose I could work on the bedroom and bathroom after, working my way back to the living room.

There were mixed feelings as I set each object in a box.

I was leaving the life I had made for myself behind and since my matches aren't my matches, am being thrown into the unknown.

Kingsley's words wouldn't stop replaying in my head.

_There has been a grave error made at the Ministry. . .I regret to inform you that the mistake involves the selection of your husbands. It's possible that you could have more husbands that weren't listed, or that you were mistakenly given more husbands than you were matched with. I'm not sure. . ._

My throat tightened and tears stung my eyes. My blurred vision forced me to stop packing spare pans and cooking utensils. I hugged myself, trying to curl up as small as I could.

The roaring and sudden burst of color lighting up the doorway took me by surprise.

"Hermione, dear?" Molly asked, her voice coming from the living room and echoing a little bit.

I wiped at my cheeks and sat straighter. "In the kitchen."

Molly entered the kitchen, pausing to grab a chair and drag it to sit next to me. "Harry spoke with Arthur this morning during breakfast. Would you care to guess what about?"

"He told you." I stated, closing my eyes tightly, shutting out the world for just one moment.

I didn't need to ask her if he had, I already knew that he had.

"He's concerned about you, Arthur and I are as well. Do you want to talk?" Molly offered, her tone kind and motherly.

I broke down.

"I-just-he-I-" I sobbed, clutching my chest as I struggled to breathe normally and form coherent words. I needed to vent all my doubt and fear. "I can't do this! I can't not know who they are! What if they're cruel? What if they are mostly people who hate me? What if one is a vicious animagus?"

"Kingsley wouldn't let that happen-not to you, not to anyone." Molly reassured me.

"What could he do?! The Ministry is badly understaffed-he didn't even realize I had the wrong matches until it was nearly too late!" I shouted, angry and hurt and terrified for my future. "I can't be sure that I'll be safe, that none of my husband's are vicious brutes, because I know nothing about them! I have no names, no ages, no personal files to study-nothing!"

Molly was silent. There really wasn't anything she could say to help me.

So, she pulled me to her and held me close, pouring all her maternal love into the gesture.

I let myself feel everything I needed to free myself of to move on, safe and loved in her embrace.

~~~H~~~

After my break down was finished, Molly gave me a minute to freshen up and get myself together. We whipped up some lunch, complete with tea, then we worked on packing up my loft.

The talk was lighthearted, bordering on gossip.

Apparently some interesting and amusing things had been happening to my old classmates. One had an encounter with a burping Pine tree of all things. The poor woman was covered head to toe with pine needles as a result.

I was lighter hearted when Molly left, a tray of freshly baked treats and a warm pot of tea welcome reminders of her visit.

Neither held off the knowledge that I had to speak to the group of men who believed they were to be my husbands about what Kingsley had told me. Arthur and Harry knew, I trusted them not to spill the beans so to speak, but I would have to inform the rest that some, if not all, may not be marrying me as we had thought.

How do you tell a person that kind of thing? You can't blurt out 'Hey, you know how we planned out our wedding and our life together? Well, it turns out that we might not need to. The Ministry messed up our matches.' It would be highly insensitive to the situation all of us are in.

I would start with a summons for a meeting.

I sat staring at the parchment, quill in hand as I fought to find appropriate words that wouldn't alarm anyone.

I settled for the vague aspect of the situation.

_To the men it may concern,_

_I had a visit from Kingsley Shacklebolt yesterday evening. He offered new information that will interest all of us._

_I politely request a meeting with all of you at my loft._

I enclosed my address, sealing it with a series of charms to prevent interceptors from being able to open it and tied it to the barn owl Kingsley loaned me until I married into a family. With my letters sent, I set my mind on preparing the loft for guests.

I had to put on more tea, for starters.

After a frenzy of preparing my greatly diminished loft, I hopped in the shower to freshen up and changed my clothes.

Charlie and Neville were the first to arrive.

Charlie began exploring immediately, ducking briefly into the kitchen. Neville hung back awkwardly, glancing around a few moments before choosing to sit on the couch. Arthur came through the Floo ten or fifteen minutes later, followed by Lucius and Draco in quick succession.

Lucius walked around the living room, pausing to scrunch his nose at my couch. His grey eyes met mine coolly as he came full circle around the room. Draco wore his shroud of indifference well. No matter how much I studied him, I couldn't read his face or eyes.

"Would anyone care for tea or biscuits?" I asked, my inner hostess smacking me on the head for not offering sooner.

Lucius crinkled his nose, answer enough, but he continued. "Would it be too much to ask for proper beverage and a more suitable setting?"

I tensed, glaring at him. Hostess be damned.

"I do not carry alcohol in my home except for special occasions. I can assure you, sir, that my accommodations are suitable enough for this meeting." I hissed, resisting the urge to strike the man with a hex or two to knock him off his high horse.

Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably, but I didn't break my gaze away from Lucius' grey eyes. I wouldn't let him think he could walk all over me or treat me like a house elf.

The flare of the fireplace interrupted our staring contest.

Severus strode straight out of the fireplace and onto the hearth, his signature black robes billowing behind him. His black eyes surveyed the living room and kitchen in his usual bored manner, taking in everything he could. He caught sight of me near the love seat. "Your message mentioned information from Shacklebolt."

"Yes, it did." I sighed. He was going to really hate what I had to say. "You may all want to sit down."

Charlie, Neville and Arthur did so without question. The others stubbornly remained standing.

No surprise there.

I took a deep breath. It's best to just get it all out in the open. "Kingsley told me last night that a staff shortage at the Ministry has resorted in some mistakes. It is entirely possible that only a few of you will actually marry me, if any of you are matched with me. I am waiting for further information detailing the confirmed matches for each of us."

Lucius was the first to speak.

"You are telling me that I may have hired unnecessary personnel for a wedding that may not even happen?" He asked slowly, his voice hard and his eyes cool as a glacier. "The services I have paid for were not cheap."

"I don't have any answers for you." I snapped. "I just told you that I am waiting for more information. There is no need for you to get angry with me, this isn't my fault."

Severus jumped in, his silky voice had a hint more emotion than I was used to hearing. "Calm yourself, Lucius, the girl is innocent in this. We should discuss what should happen given there is the possibility that some of us, including I, may not marry you."

I appreciated Severus' support. He was an intelligent man and didn't mess with nonsense.

I had always liked that about him.

"Alright with me." Charlie shrugged casually.

"Fine." Lucius bit out, his hand tightening on his cane.

"I'm in." Neville murmured from his seat, giving me an awkward smile.

"Okay. So, where do we start?" I asked, glancing around at each face expectantly.

"How about with today?" Arthur suggested, smiling at me kindly. "We can deal with tomorrow as it comes."

"That sounds great."

I honestly don't know what I would do without the kindness and gentleness of Arthur Weasley.

* * *

It was decided that Lucius would put the wedding employees on hold until I had more information about if I was actually marrying him or Draco.

There was also a second awkward conversation regarding marriage. . .

_"Draco?" I called softly the first moment I had him alone. "Can I ask something personal?"_

_He studied me with narrowed eyes. "That would depend upon the nature of the question you wish to ask me."_

_I bit my lip. "Where is your mother? I haven't heard anything regarding your family since the battle."_

_His shoulders dropped just a tiny fraction and his eyes changed. Barely enough for note, but I was an observant person. I always have been._

_He turned his head away from me, staring into the fire. "Mother was in the second wave of casualties claimed by the sickness the Dark Lord brought upon this world. She died a month before the end of the epidemic."_

_Guilt and pity slammed into my gut._

_Draco Malfoy had been a bully in school, but he was also a boy who had lost his mother only a short time ago._

_"I'm so sorry, Draco." I murmured, feeling like an insensitive idiot. "The papers never said-"_

_"No, they didn't." He interrupted abruptly, his voice hard. "Father resolved to keep it from the news as long as possible."_

_"Why?" I was confused. That didn't sound like the Lucius I had seen tonight._

_"To hinder any advances thought to be made by ladies of the court." He answered as if it made all the sense in the world. He made it sound like every part of it was natural, common knowledge, even._

_The realization of what he meant caused my stomach to roll._

_"Who could do such a thing?" I demanded, outraged and sickened to the core of my being. "He has just lost his wife, a part of him, forever. Those vultures!"_

_A small quirk on the side of Draco's mouth was my only answer._

The conversation still played in my head the next day.

I poured cream and two sugars in my coffee, sighing as my mind worked at its usual break neck speeds. For once, I wished it would stay silent and let me go one morning without thinking about anything.

I was tired of thinking. It's all I did during school and the war.

I just wanted to. . . _ **be.**_ To simply exist from moment to moment. To do nothing but breathe as life plowed on in the world around me. To sit and drink my coffee as I stared at the pretty view outside my kitchen window.

The sudden appearance of a barn owl and the resulting scratching at said window ruined that plan before it began.

I groaned and pushed away my steaming mug of bliss, forcing myself to stand.

The owl immediately flew to the nearest perch, which happened to be the chair I had previously been sitting in before its interruption. The owl lifted its left leg and waited, hooting insistently until I tugged the strings that attached the letter were loose. The envelope the letter came in was midnight blue and bare except for my name and address printed neatly in gold ink.

I flipped it over, frowning. A small K was stamped into the middle of the envelope, where the seal was originally placed in the seventeenth century.

My breath caught in realization.

Kingsley.

I tore the envelope open along the top, quickly unfolding the letter inside.

_Hermione,_

_I am holding to my promise to inform you of what is happening with the matches. The matching process has been started over, the necessary incantations have been recast and the results checked several tines by different eyes._

_I am pleased to inform you that your matches have been cleared and I have enclosed them in this envelope._

_I wish you and your matches many years of good fortune and happiness._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

I discarded the letter and withdrew a second piece of parchment, unfolding it as fast as I could without tearing any important portions of it. I skimmed over the dribble at the beginning that the Ministry covered the first time I received my 'matches'.

_Neville Longbottom_

_Severus Snape_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Charlie Weasley_

_William Weasley_

_Viktor Krum_

I stared down at the list of names, tears swimming in my eyes. A bubble of relieved laughter burst out of my chest, wet and loud.

It was finally over.

I know who I am to marry, definitely, without any doubts or complications.

I scrawled a note to Charlie, Neville, and Arthur. The first two were personal notes to friends, the third was a polite request for a meeting at my address in an hour. I cast anti-interception spells on each and sent them on their way.

I decided to send letters to Viktor and Bill after I spoke with the men from my previous list.

I floated on feathers, feeling as giddy as a kid on Christmas as I made tea and snacks for my future husbands.

* * *

The men had spread themselves around the room.

Lucius and Draco remained standing, dressed sharp and wearing indifferent expressions as they did so. Aggravatingly enough, the gits still managed to make it look effortless and attractive. Arthur and Severus sat in armchairs they conjured for themselves while Neville and Charlie had taken the love seat.

I, myself, chose my favorite faded and patched armchair.

"We are all present, at this unholy hour, as requested. Now, what was so important you felt the need to summon us for a meeting a day after our last rendezvous?" Severus drawled, coal black eyes giving me his signature glare.

"I received my matches this morning." I blurted, my excitement making the words burst out of my mouth.

Arthur's eyebrows rose in surprise. "So soon?"

I nodded, fingering the parchment in my lap. The parchment holding my future. "Kingsley sent them with the reassurance that they had been checked numerous times for authenticity this time."

"You have read the names?" Draco asked, his bored expression in place. Not even so much as an eyebrow was raised.

"I have." I acknowledge, fidgeting with the parchment in my lap.

"And?" Severus prodded, none too subtly.

"All but two of you are on it." I glanced between the two men not on my list. "There are also two additions to the list."

"Who are they?" Arthur asked, blue eyes simultaneously curious and concerned.

"Which part?"

"Both." Lucius replied without missing a beat.

"Arthur and Lucius are not on my modified matches list." I began, shifting uncomfortably. I knew that for Arthur this could be a good thing. As for Lucius. . .that I was unsure about. "The additions are Viktor Krum and Bill Weasley."

"So we exchanged one Weasel for another, then added a broom ornament." Draco drawled smoothly. "How quaint."

"Don't talk about them like that!" I hissed angrily, glaring at the insufferable blonde.

"I don't suppose you'll have need of me, then?" Arthur inquired with a kind smile, standing from armchair. He turned his sole attention to me, gentle eyes wrinkled at the edges. "If you wouldn't mind, I'll see Kingsley about my own match."

"Of course you should see him. I sincerely hope you are matched with Molly so you can marry again." I told him honestly.

"Thank you, dear." Arthur waved goodbye at the few friendlies in the room, then disappeared with a shout and a burst of green flame.

A part of me was sad and regretted that he wouldn't be Head of the household. I knew I would be safe and cared for if he had been included in my husbands. The larger part of me was happy that he had a possible second chance with Molly.

A large speckled brown owl landed on my window sill, the air it exuded was regal, haughty and non-tolerant as two blond men I know.

"Would you kindly allow Arcturus entrance?" Lucius demanded in a way that made it clear he wasn't asking.

I reluctantly did so, barely avoiding getting scratched by talons or struck by the large owls wings.

Lucius took the letter it offered and the bird immediately retreated out the window.

 _Good riddance_ , I growled in irritation.

"What was so important that your. . .owl. . .felt the need to invade my home?" I demanded, my previous good mood very far gone at this point.

A new stiffness in Lucius' shoulders and his lengthy silence alerted me to potential danger.

"Lucius?" I prodded carefully, wary.

"It would appear that I have received my match." He answered stiffly, neatly folding the letter and trucking it away in his jacket pocket.

"You have?" I blinked, surprised. That was fast.

"Indeed." He ground out, his hand clenched tightly around his snake head cane. "It would appear that I am to marry Dolores Umbridge."


	6. Gryffindor Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

**Hey, guys! I've received some reviews protesting my removal of Lucius and Arthur, as well as my pairing for Lucius. All I can say in response is, the story isn't completely written, yet! ;)**

_**~Gryffindor Heart~** _

I was speechless in my shocked horror.

My mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts. First and foremost though, is the most important question of the day.

How could Kingsley do such a cruel thing?

I mean, yes, Lucius could be an arrogant, self righteous, smug, conniving git. Yes, it was true that I had a history of wanting to hex the stupid man into the next century. Quite often, if we are being technically precise, but he was still a _person_. I wouldn't wish the fate of being married to that hateful, horrid toad of a woman on _ **anyone**_. That would be a fate worse than death.

I didn't even want to attempt to imagine what kind of a life that would be.

I mentally groaned, squeezing my eyes shut as I inwardly cursed every trait ingrained in me.

"It would seem that you have fallen into a bit of bad luck, Lucius." Severus remarked dryly, a barely noticeable lift in one corner of his mouth the only thing hinting at his amusement at the situation.

"This is no joking matter, Severus! I am to marry one of the most vile women I have had the displeasure to become acquainted with." Lucius snarled, anger taking him for a moment and briefly lowering the indifferent mask he had been wearing until that moment.

"No, you won't." I sighed, my shoulders slumping with the weight of my decision.

"It has been decreed-" He began to argue, but he didn't get to finish.

" _No_. I'll go to Kingsley and speak with him about a petition to reinstate your name on my matches list." I interrupted quickly, my patience thin as my mind worked overtime, planning and running through what I could remember of the official documentation we were given to read. "There has to be something in the subtext that will sanction the petition."

"Why would you do that?" Lucius growled softly, narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Because, you ungrateful git, I wouldn't wish that fate on my worst enemy. Contrary to popular belief, I do not dislike you enough to watch a matching spell inflict that fate upon you." I snapped back, my head sore from the assault of persistent thoughts slamming around inside it.

Neville pulled me to the side before the blonde has a chance to respond.

"Are you sure about this? If you do this, there's a huge possibility that it can never be undone. You will be bound to him as you are that rest of us." My friend began, taking my hands in his own.

"I know that's a possibility, but I can't just do nothing knowing I could have tried to help him." I replied, needing him to understand.

"I love that you have a big heart, it's one of the things that I adore about you. Just. . .be sure this is what you want to do. Please." He implored me with his eyes.

My heart burst and I kissed my friend on the cheek. "I'm sure."

"You should probably go now, while there's still time to do what you need to. I'll send this lot on their way." He said, waving me toward the small flock of men with a reassuring grin.

"You're the best." I sighed, hugging him tightly.

"I know." He replied with a grin.

* * *

I fidgeted nervously as I waited beside the admittance desk, trying to keep from shouting at the woman currently gossiping on the enforced line, thus delaying me.

I glanced at the time. According to my wrist watch, I'd been standing here for fifteen minutes.

This was getting ridiculous.

I cleared my throat forcefully for what felt like the tenth time, rapidly losing patience with her incompetence. I was ready to get this over with and did not in any way appreciate the unnecessary wait.

"Yes?" The woman growled, placing a manicured hand on the phone and shooting me a glare.

I glared back, refusing to cow to the weakness of hers. I have stood face to face with Voldemort himself, this little wisp of a witch wouldn't scare me.

"I have been waiting fifteen minutes to see the Minister of Magic, who is a personal friend, by the way. If I do not get into that room in two minutes, I will make sure that you never work in this position at a respectable office again." I paused for a moment, a darker part of me enjoying the sudden paleness to her face. "Now, once more, I am here to see the Minister."

"Y-yes. Go r-right in." She stuttered nervously, setting the phone in the cradle under my watchful eye.

"Thank you." I replied curtly, wasting no time as I headed for the door I required.

Kingsley sat at his desk, his head bowed over a small stack of papers. Larger piles were stacked on every available surface, both on and off his desk.

I waited a few moments to see if he had heard me come in. When he gave no inclination that he had heard my entrance into his office, I cleared my throat. I did not feel it necessary to do it as loud or rudely as I had with the secretary, but enough to grab his attention.

Nothing.

"Did you know that your Secretary is rude, so far beyond incompetent it is a mystery how she even received the job and spends an unnecessary amount of time on the secured line gossiping while you have guests waiting to see you?" I inquired, partly because the woman still irritated me with her existence, and partly to gain the Ministers attention.

Kingsleys head shot up, his eyes blinking at me in surprise. "Miss Granger? To what do I owe this visit?"

"I ask the Ministry for a petition to reinstate Lucius Malfoy as one of my intended husbands." I answered, smoothly, formally.

His eyebrows raised an alarming height, possibly would have disappeared into his hair line if he had had hair. "Is that so? I would have thought you would be relieved to be rid of the man. You spoke of his and his line's treatment of you with great disdain."

Twice. While drinking Firewhiskey. No one has let me live it down as of yet.

"Things have changed somewhat. You have paired him with a woman I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Despite our. . .past differences, Lucius has become sort of an acquaintance over the past week and I believe he has suffered enough for his past grievances." I stopped myself from saying more, pushing down the sentence 'he lost his wife' as it was personal.

The Minister eyed me with interest. "Why you? Why not another witch?"

_I suppose I'll have to divulge the vaguest aspect of the influence behind my choice, then_. I sighed mentally.

"I have been informed of a chance of circumstances regarding Lucius' personal life. Certain witches have been known to seek out those with influence after such. . .circumstances in a bid for more power for themselves." I bit my lip, fighting the rage that filled me at the very thought of such women. "No one deserves to be used like that."

"I see." He simply said, bridging his fingers together.

I frowned at him.

Why wasn't he saying anything else? Was that a good sign? A bad sign?

A part of me wanted to shake him, demand answers. I was tired of waiting for someone to tell me things effecting my future.

"In order for the petition to be legal and binding, both parties must read, consent and sign the required documentation. Is Lucius here with you?" Kingsley finally asked, glancing behind me in search of the man in question.

I shook my head.

"If you want, we can wait until he is present-" He began to offer, but I knew where this was going.

I didn't want to wait any longer.

"No, thank you. I can fulfill my half of the requirements while I'm here and send him an owl when I get home." I stated calmly.

"As you wish." He reached into one of the piles on his desk and pulled out a blank parchment. His quill flew across the page as he wrote, murmuring incantations I didn't recognize until the page was finished. A quick drying spell was cast, then the petition was written and waiting to be used.

I accepted the parchment without complaint, my eyes immediately drawn to the first line on the page.

_Under the decree of the Minister of Magic, sanctioned by the Repopulation Law section 48 C paragraph nine, a petition has been made for the reinstatement of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as a match to Hermione Jean Granger._

_As stated in aforementioned section, once the petition is finalized a legally binding contract has been made that:_

_A) Both parties must marry at a designated date and time. NO EXCEPTIONS._

_B) Both parties must complete all duties listed and included in the Repopulation Law. An addition of mandatory counseling or random visitation of Ministry official to validate both parties are indeed obeying all aspects of the Law is non negotiable._

_Visits may also ensure that neither party is inflicting abuse of any kind, forbidden magic, or the use of Animagus form upon the other party._

_Declarations_

_Read aloud this section under oath to the Minister and sign on the line required if content is given._

_I, Hermione Jean Granger, do hereby swear on my magic that I will abide by the terms provided in this contract. I do hereby swear to take, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, as my intended husband and wed him as I wed my other husbands._

_I consent to this petition, under the understanding that consequences such as wand breaking and sentencing will be swiftly carried out if I do not abide by the terms provided._

I set the parchment on the desk. "I'm ready."

"If you would please raise your wand and repeat after me." Kingsley ran through the oaths word by carefully spoken word as I'd read on the petition. "Now, if you consent, please sign here and here."

I signed my name on the lines marked by my initials.

The door burst open, Lucius Malfoy striding toward us with the air of an angry God. "I have received summons to agree to a petition. What is the meaning of this?"

I turned from Kingsley, biting the line as it were. "I have petitioned for your hand, as I told you I would. All you have to do is read through it, say the oath included, sign your name and it's done. You won't have to marry Umbridge."

The silence coming from the elder Malfoy made me nervous.

Did he not appreciate my gesture as I'd thought he would? Would he storm out of the office now? Had I made a fool out of myself?

"Very well." Lucius murmured, passing me in favor of the petition.

The process I had just went through was completed by Lucius without unnecessary fanfare.

Kingsley checked the parchment over for any missed steps. Finding, none, we moved forward.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry and the Wizengamot, I decree this petition finalized." The Minister declared in a voice that rang powerfully throughout the office.

It was final.

I am marrying Lucius Malfoy after all.


	7. A Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

**Hey, guys. I apologize for the time between chapters. I hope this makes up for it.**

_**~A Letter~** _

I didn't know how to feel about being engaged by contract to Lucius.

I know that I did it to help him. I know that now I have two Malfoys to marry instead of one. Beyond that, it's a big question mark again.

The wedding would take place as planned with a few minor tweaks such as the names of the grooms on the invitations. Those were to be sent out tomorrow with the family owls.

The floo call with Viktor had gone alright. He wasn't angry at the match, at least.

He did want to meet with the others sometime before the wedding to discuss a few things and become acquainted with the men he doesn't know.

I haven't spoken to Bill, yet.

I needed to.

I needed to do a lot of things to prepare for my wedding. Dress fittings and other minor things, but it would help keep me busy.

At the moment, the photos and descriptions of the flower arrangements our florist gave me earlier today were beginning to blur together into a meaningless mess inside a sealable folder. My eyes were aching and I was ready to throw the damn thing in the trash bin, be done with it.

Instead, I closed the folder and pushed it to the other end of the table.

I couldn't deal with wedding stuff right now.

A pressure alerted me that someone has passed through the wards I placed on my loft. The fact that they continued to the magic outside my front door told me that it was a friendly.

Arthur's kind face enforced that knowledge when I opened the door.

I immediately noticed a few changes to his usually happy expression. His shoulders sagged as he took a seat on the couch.

"Arthur? What is it?" I asked, concerned when he didn't greet me warmly as he always had.

Something was wrong. I could feel it.

"My formal request to remarry Molly has been denied by the Ministry." He murmured, devastation in his voice.

My breath caught in my chest. No. Please, no.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur. I can't believe they'd do that. Did they at least tell you why? I mean. . . Did Kingsley say what would happen now?" I inquired, shocked and concerned for his placement.

"They said that Molly already had the maximum number of husbands required and they weren't about to rearrange all those names just so I could have another chance with her." He answered quietly, eyes duller than usual.

"That's a terrible thing to say!" I exclaimed in horror.

How could they say such a thing to someone?! The insensitive pricks! Kingsley really should hire better, more appropriate staff than the drabble currently in offices.

"Kingsley didn't say much aside from the fact that not even he could do anything." Arthur continued as if he hadn't noticed the lull in my side of the conversation. "It would upset the balance, he said."

I cringed in sympathy, rubbing the arm closest to me in an effort to comfort him. "Have they told you who you're to be assigned to?"

I hated asking, but if I needed to sign away another terrible match for this man, I would do it in a heartbeat. He was one of the best men I knew.

"I have been assigned to a Daphne Greengrass." Arthur sighed, finally breaking down into tears.

My heart broke.

This man-this kind, loving, funny man-had been wounded. He'd had what he had thought and hoped would be a second chance with the love of his life, but it was cruelly yanked from his reach.

It wasn't fair.

I pulled Arthur to me, just holding him, lending him as much comfort as I could give him as we both cried for his loss.

I blinked awake, my eyes crusty and sore.

A very warm lump on my right shoulder reminded me of the events leading to my sore, crusty eyes.

Arthur.

Sorrow and sympathy stabbed me in the chest as the memories ran their course. Arthur didn't deserve this. Neither of them did.

I carefully slid out from under his still sleeping body and slipped to the bathroom.

The clock on my bedroom wall revealed that it was midnight. Whoa, we'd been out for a while. The last time I remember on the clock was six thirty. Arthur had come over half an hour after I'd had dinner.

I wrote a quick note to Harry explaining what happened and sent it to Grimauld Place then crawled into bed to sleep as much of the remaining night as possible.

I really hoped that there would be no more surprises regarding husbands or weddings.

* * *

Arthur was gone when I woke up at five.

I sighed, cleaning up the little mess I'd left from dinner last night. I hoped he had gone somewhere familiar and that he was alright. I also hoped that that somewhere was with Molly.

I went through my morning routine, glad for the comfort of the familiarity of it.

That comfort was short lived, however, when I grabbed the morning paper.

I frowned at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

**_Bulgarian Seeker Seeks To Evade Union?_ **

I quickly turned to the page the full story was listed under and scowled once I saw the reporters name.

Rita Skeeter.

_This reporter has dug around as much as possible to find out why the former Tri-Wizard Tournament competitor Viktor Krum has no match listed in the Ministry Archives._

_Is it possible he has refused to participate in the Repopulation Law?_

_Is he lobbying against both the Laws and the Ministry itself?_

_This reporter will reveal all the juicy details on this story as it develops._

I really hate that woman. She's already caught sight of her newest target and is set on destroying their life.

Pressure returned, different and lighter than when Arthur came to visit.

A letter shot down my chimney and through my, luckily fire free, fireplace landing directly in front of me on my kitchen table. The envelope gave nothing of its senders identity away, only stating me name and address in a slightly messy scrawl of enchanted ink.

I slit the top with a knife and withdrew the letter, raising my eyebrows at the content.

_Dear Her my own,_

_I am unsure if you have heard, but I have asked the Ministry to not document your name in their files. I remember well what happened the last time the reporter woman learned of our involvement and wish to spare you all that as long as I can._

_I would like to discuss our future in person. Please say you will meet me?_

_Viktor_

I sat the letter on the table and put my head in my hands, letting it sink in.

_Viktor was protecting me from Rita Skeeter. Marriages were being ripped apart, the Ministry says they can't help them_ _and all Viktor had to do was ask the Ministry not to include our match in their files. This is all so twisted and unfair._

I was getting really, really angry at this stupid law.

Should I consider doing as Viktor asked?

On one hand, I needed to talk to him and Bill anyway. On the other, I hadn't seen or talked to him in so long. We had lost touch during the months I had spent running from Death Eaters hunting Horcruxes.

I summoned a fresh piece of parchment, my ink well and my quill to write my response.

I had my answer.


	8. Chapter Seven teaser

Viktor strode into the pub with his familiar confident walk, stealing the breath from my body.

He looked much as I remembered, except he had filled out in some places and his face had grown even more handsome.

I knew the instant he saw me.

The sound and smells of the pub fell away. His dark eyes pinned me to my chair as he approached. I felt like prey caught in the sights of a predator, my heart hammered and my breath came in quick, harsh pants. I trembled as he approached, nearly stalking me in the way he moved.

His smell hit me when he came close enough. Spicy, woodsy, teasing my nostrils playfully.

I inhaled the tantalizing aroma greedily.

Then he was directly in front of me, all dark eyes and intoxicating smell and _heat_.

Dear Merlin, I could feel his body heat from two inches away. It rolled off of him in waves.

He raised a large hand to my face, caressing my cheek in heavenly, inviting warmth.

I felt that touch reverberate throughout my trembling body.

His eyes were pools of liquid dark chocolate. The kind that reminded me of sin, if sin was wrapped in smooth deliciousness that was nearly impossible to resist.

They drew me in, encasing me in their depths.

"Her my own." His voice had changed as well. Became a tad rougher than I remembered, rubbing against my skin like it was a physical thing and making me shiver.

"Viktor." I breathed, struggling to catch my breath with all the emotions and sensations.

I could smell and feel his breath on my face, lips calling to me like nothing I had ever known anything to in all my life.

They were brushing mine, a feather light touch that instantly made me want more contact. . . .


	9. And. . . Another One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Any unrecognized plot and characters are mine, please do not copy.**

_**Chapter Seven: And. . . Another One** _

I wrung my hands anxiously, shivering a little as the breeze brushed my exposed skin.

I hoped the small, not very well known and muggle establishment was suitable for my meeting with Viktor. He was a famous seeker for the Bulgarian team, he probably washes his hands in a bathroom twice the size of this place.

I was also nervous about seeing him face to face for the first time in at least four years.

I mean sure, we had exchanged correspondence in the for of letters until a certain point, but that had been all. He had even sent packages for Christmas and birthday presents, though sometimes they arrived a bit late due to his schedule. Being a Quidditch player with who knows how many practices must have kept him quite busy, I expect.

Merlin, Granger! Stop it! I chastised myself, realized that I had been rattling on. Just relax, would you? He's still the same man you sent letters to.

I was spared a chance to rant again when the bell on the pubs door chimed.

Viktor strode into the pub with his familiar confident walk, stealing the breath from my body.

He looked much as I remembered, except he had filled out in some places and his face had grown even more handsome.

I knew the instant he saw me.

The sound and smells of the pub fell away. His dark eyes pinned me to my chair as he approached. I felt like prey caught in the sights of a predator, my heart hammered and my breath came in quick, harsh pants. I trembled as he approached, nearly stalking me in the way he moved.

His smell hit me when he came close enough. Spicy, woodsy, teasing my nostrils playfully.

I inhaled the tantalizing aroma greedily.

Then he was directly in front of me, all dark eyes and intoxicating smell and _heat_.

Dear Merlin, I could feel his body heat from two inches away. It rolled off of him in waves.

He raised a large hand to my face, caressing my cheek in heavenly, inviting warmth.

I felt that touch reverberate throughout my trembling body.

His eyes were pools of liquid dark chocolate. The kind that reminded me of sin, if sin was wrapped in smooth deliciousness that was nearly impossible to resist.

They drew me in, encasing me in their depths.

"Her my own." His voice had changed as well. Became a tad rougher than I remembered, rubbing against my skin like it was a physical thing and making me shiver.

"Viktor." I breathed, struggling to catch my breath with all the emotions and sensations.

I could smell and feel his breath on my face, lips calling to me like nothing I had ever known anything to in all my life.

They were brushing mine, a feather light touch that instantly made me want more contact.

"Are you ready to order?" A perky voice chirped.

A bucket of Arctic ice water bombarded my body, shattering the visions of lips and swirling dark pools of sin wrapped chocolate.

I immediately pushed away from Viktor, retaking the seat I had unknowingly vacated in my stupor.

I cleared my throat and scanned the menu, willing my overheated body to cool down. "Yes, I will have the double bacon cheeseburger-no pickles-with an extra order of onion rings and a rainbow Sprite, please. He will have the house steak, medium rare, mashed potatoes with no gravy-oh, and extra bacon in his green beans, please. He will also have a bottle of Heineken."

"Alright, I'll have that out for you as soon as possible." The overly perky redhead said, collecting our menus and walking to the back with an extra sway in her hips.

His gaze, however, remained on me. The dark orbs reminded me of pots of pure, melted chocolate. "You remembered my meal and beverage preferences."

His voice.

His voice was warm and rough, but I picked up the pleased note easily.

My cheeks flushed. "Well, yes, I suppose I did."

"Your drinks." The waitress said, making me jump a little.

I scooted my arms back to allowher room to set the glasses. A glance at my companion showed he hadn't moved a muscle, his eyes as dark and smoldering as they had been a moment before.

I would like to believe that I had thanked the waitress in a clear and strong voice, but I couldn't be sure.

To me it sounded more like a unrecognizable squeak.

With slightly shaking hands I reached for my glass, a sip should ease my dry mouth. In a less than graceful display, my hand bumped the glass and in my efforts to stop it from emptying all over the table a good portion spilled over my fingers and knuckles.

With an embarrassed groan, I searched for napkins, coming up with only one already soaked and darkened lump.

My hand was taken in a gentle grasp, drawn across the table and slowly brought to his mouth, all with his gaze steadily on me. His lips parted then began trailing, feather light, from the middle of my hand up to my knuckles.

My breath hitched.

His lips parted just a tad more and warm, wet, gentle suction was applied to my hand. Slowly moving his lips with touches so light, knuckle to knuckle, removing every small drop of clear carbonation he could. He moved to my fingers then, placing small nibbles every now and again to catch a few drops he nearly missed.

My mouth was dry and my entire body was trembling.

Sweet Merlin, it was ninety degrees in here.

He finally lifted his mouth from me, lips glistening and eyes positively smoldering. "You taste so sweet, Her my own."

I made a sound between a squeak and hum. My voice and throat weren't working properly.

"I'm sorry for your wait. The burgers and onion rings are fresh, so they will be very hot, please be careful. Enjoy your meal." The perky redhead gushed, smiling and disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

I cleared my throat.

Viktor smirked, knife and fork already cutting into his steak. "Yes, Her my own?"

"We should begin discussing what all is expected in terms of being my husband. One of the things I talked about with the others is trusts for future children." I retrieved a parchment with the rest of the stipulations and list of agreements we had reached at the meeting. "Here is a list of stipulations for all of us and agreements we came to on our own accord. Ask any questions you want, I will answer honestly."

"Who is to be Head of House now that the first choice is matched to another?"

I frowned. "I suppose all of us vote."

His brow furrowed. "Some of these men. . .you do not believe them worthy or capable of the position?"

"It's not as simple as that." I began, trying to find the right words. "I don't decide for the whole family, but a few of them are a bit too . . .insufferable or arrogant for the job. It needs to be someone who can be level headed and able to manage everything that comes with large families."

"You can think of such a man?" He asked, watching my face.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

"Then that is who will be the Head of House." He replied, taking a large bite of steak.

**The added portion begins here:**

"You have never met this man. How can you be sure you think he is suitable?" I queiried, incredulous.

He smiled serenely at me, finishing his chewing.

"I am sure, my own, because I trust your judgement. You have deemed him worthy, therefore he is." He answered once his mouth was free, his eyes honest and sincere.

My chest tightened, warmth exploding from my veins and pooling in my chest cavity.

This man. . .this man and his mouth were going to be the death of me.

* * *

I closed the front door of my temporary home, leaning against the hard wood.

Wonderful.

That one word explained the remainder of my visit with Viktor.

After discussing the mandatory decisions and guidelines for being married, what came with what, we talked.

We talked about everything that had happened after our last exchange of letters. The Weasley wedding, Quidditch practices, my terrible attempts at cutting Harry's hair, everything and anything we could think of.

I had honestly forgotten just how amazing and beautiful he could make me feel by talking about silly little things and meaningful things in equal parts.

We had even talked about Arithmancy!

Years before, it had been very much off the table, but then again we were young and still developing our skills. He had not had a knack for it then, but apparently, he had become very well educated in a wide variety of subjects in the off seasons.

I found it sexy.

Yes, I know. Bookworm turned on by well read man is predictable and not the least bit thrilling.

However, it is not just the physical or mental prowess alone that matters. I appreciate them both.

Now, to get my head out of the clouds, so I can write that letter to Bill. I also have to call all my future husbands together to conclude the wedding and living business. There were new men added to the mix and new roles that needed to be assigned when it came to who does what for wedding and children's trusts.

Not to mention the dress and things I hadn't gotten to, yet.

Bloody Hell.

I sat among a pile of scrapped attempted letters, struggling for the right words.

How did someone tell a man still grieving a lost love that he would be marrying a sort of stranger friend of his siblings?

By telling the truth. As softly as possible.

_Bill,_

_I am aware that we do not know each other well and this is also the worst time for such a thing, but the new law passed states we are to be married. I apologize for the timing, your loss, and for, hell, for you having to marry me in the first place._

_I don't expect you to be an infatuated fool, move on quickly or forget her. I don't blame you if you don't like me, I can't guarantee I will like you either._ _However, I want to try to get along the best we can for the sake of the children who are innocent in this. To prove my determination on this, I have decided to enclose some vows I am willing to make to you._

_I vow to never lie to you or deceive you in any way._

_I vow to never intentionally hurt you._

_I vow to respect your wishes on every matter of discussion, even when I do not agree with a decision._

_I suppose the rest is said in the other vows. I hope we can maybe become sort of friends some day._

_Hermione Granger_

I blew out a breath and sealed it, crossing my fingers that it would be enough.

* * *

 


	10. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

Chapter Eight: Surprise!

I finally chose my wedding dress, tied up the odds and ends for the wedding. I had sent the letter to Bill, met with all my wizards for the last time before we are wed, and sent out the invitations to everyone on the joint guest list.

The meeting went about as well as I expected.

Bill looked terrible, hair limp and disheveled, skin pale and face thinner than I remembered. His clothes were baggy, practically hanging off of him, and torn in a lot of places. He sat as far from the others as possible without being excluded.

There was a lot of discussion, debates and flat out arguing-on the Malfoy side of the room-before everyone agreed on the new roles for wedding business.

Lucius was paying for the planners and florists. Draco, Viktor, and Bill are splitting the costs, ordering and pick up of the custom made tuxedos. Charlie and Neville are in charge of erecting the tent in the back gardens. Severus is brewing the potion to ease my pain, as well as a potion to increase the chance of pregnancy.

The date hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was getting married tomorrow.

A knock on the door broke me out of that terrifying reverie. "Mione, you have a visitor?"

A visitor? Everyone was busy with their assigned roles so I knew it wasn't any of my fiancé's.

I left my room, compelled by confusion and curiosity, following Harry to the living room. My confusion grew when we arrived and the room was pitch black.

"Harry-" I started, frowning.

The lights flicked on, blinding me temporarily. "SURPRISE!"

The sheer force and volume of multiple voices informed me that it was definitely more than one 'visitor'. My eyesight confirmed it once the spots cleared up. The females of my muggle family were gathered, scattered a bit to avoid disturbing the furniture too much.

"Val?" I squeaked, eyes trained on a particular slim figure standing beside the couch. Reddish hair down to mid shoulder, olive skin, taller than me by two heads and an athletic build.

"Hey there, little cousin!" She gushed, opening her arms wide. "Get over here!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago studying to be a firehouse paramedic?" I replied, hugging her obediently.

"And miss your bachelorette party? No way!" She exclaimed, as if that made all the sense in the world. "We need to do this right, even if it is a bit different. Never would've thought it was in you, marrying more than one man at once."

"Ah, I wasn't planning on having a bachelorette party, Val." I informed her, and by extension everyone in the room, uncomfortably.

"No bachelorette party? Really, little cousin, you need to let loose and have fun before you tie yourself to all those men."

"I don't know, that's not really my thing."

"I know, which will make it even more fun."

"Show her." Aunt Mandy crowed, smiling wickedly.

That was never a good sign.

Val produced a large, plain white bag from the front of the couch and handed it to me. Her whole body practically vibrating and her face neutral, her eyes were the give away.

They were mischeviois, excited, and eager.

I opened the bag warily, parting the crackly paper inside to reveal the contents.

Holy mother of Merlin.

They had to be joking. They were kidding, right?

I pulled out the lacy monstrosity, hands trembling. It was so tiny, and see through. There was no way in bloody hell it was meant to be worn, even though the thin straps said otherwise.

I squeaked and dropped it like it had fangs.

No. No way! Nope. Nuh uh.

"Thank you, but I don't believe that will be necesarry." I said quickly, pushing the bag of devilry back to my amused cousin.

"Sorry, little cousin, it's nonrefundable." Val smirked, setting the bag on the couch.

"You can't-it's not staying here!" I squawked, beginning to panic a bit. There was no way. "You don't have to return it, just take it with you or sell it or something."

"It's not for us, cousin, it's for your men."

". . ."

I had nothing. What am I supposed to say to that?! If I had my way, no one would ever see me in it as long as I lived.

Instead, I mutely walked it to my bedroom and tossed it in the far corner of my closet.

* * *

Aunt Mandy, Val, Cindy and Evony settled in.

We opened a bottle of firewhiskey, then another, and then another.

They took it upon themselves to give me unwanted pointers for . . .things. One was called a hand job, I think.

Pointers, turned into tales of old boyfriends, that turned into the most embarrassing sex stories-told in great detail-to my intense mortification. Caught having sex in parents beds, sex injuries that made the doctors eyebrows raise, caught having sex during hay rides and in movie theaters.

So many cheek darkening details and stories.

Then came the cake and games.

We opened more firewhiskey. My family took the opportunity to make this night the Spanish Inquisition.

"How did you meet your husband's?" -Cindy-

"I met four of my husband's at school. One was my professor, one is a father of my classmate, and two are in my year. Two are brothers of my friend and classmate, Ron. The other one is an old flame I had when I was younger."

"What are they like?" -Mandy-

"Neville is quiet, sweet, and studies botany. Bill and Charlie are the more wild child types, I suppose you could say. Lucius and Draco are refined, well put together Aristocratic types. Severus is . . .grumpy, intelligent, well educated and brave. Viktor is an athlete, he's funny and smart and a bit complicated."

"Do you love them?"- Evony-

"No, not yet. Maybe not ever. But I do respect most of them a great deal."

"What are they like in the sack?" -Val-

I laughed the last one away, taking a long drink, a little self conscious.

"Does that mean mind blowing?" Val expanded with a wicked grin.

"I am not answering."

"Oh ho! That means something!" She crowed, a little too happy. "I bet you get more than three orgasms a day, you lucky woman."

"Mum is the word!"

"You're no fun!" she pouted.

Everything after that point was a fuzzy blurr of color and noise.


	11. Rewrite!

Hello, my lovely readers. 

I wanted to let you know I am rewriting this story, because I am having a large case of writers block caused by my unhappiness with how it's turning out. 

I have already rewritten the prologue and part of the first chapter, so I will post the prologue. 

I have decided to post the rewrite separately so those that enjoy the story as is can reread the existing chapters when the want. 

I hope you enjoy what I have done with it, 

Poetgirl 


End file.
